


end of a day

by onhojongtaekey



Category: SHINee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, jongho, they're just sleepy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onhojongtaekey/pseuds/onhojongtaekey
Summary: At the end of a tiring day, even if the sun has already come up, I’m finally closing my eyes.Your small shoulders and your small hands become my cozy blanket at the end of a tiring day. You did a good job today, you worked so hard. I hope my shoulders and my thick hands will become cozy comfort for the end of your tiring day as well.





	end of a day

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i was on hiatus for maybe like 2 months bc i had exams + depression got the best of me + writer's block and i didnt rly do anything productive with reference to writing but im back & this is small and not the Best but i wanted to post something again before the year got out! super short & i Am taking requests to write anything of any length so leave a comment or PM me!

“Until now, this has been _Blue Night’s_ Jonghyun.” Jonghyun bid everyone in the studio a farewell as the closing song played through the air.

He collected his belongings as he made his way out, tired but content and happy to be going home. Jonghyun headed to the restroom, surveying his features and taking everything in after another long night. His eyes were tired, but not dull, droopy, but not sad. The bathroom lighting bounced off his white hair and reflected around his body like a halo, shadowing the dips and curves and fullness of his figure. He splashed his face with water and woke himself up a bit. Driving home while tired was never a smart decision. As he left the bathroom, his sleepy thoughts were clouded with those of love and affection for the boy he knew was waiting for him at the door.

“Hi angel,” his partner greeted, “how was the show tonight?”

“It went well, did you have fun visiting every other host except me?” Jonghyun joked as he sagged his back into Minho’s front, rocking in his arms for a bit before opting to get moving.

“Joon Young did a great job tonight,” Minho indulged, “but I’m sure you did better.” He walked next to the shorter male in sync, slipping his arm around his shoulder and continuing to chat about his night at the studio.

When they reached Minho’s car, Jonghyun comfortably laced their fingers together and shut his eyes, leaning his head back against the seat.

“I can’t believe you got this tiny ass car Ming,” Jonghyun chuckled, side eyeing the boy, “you’re basically folded in half.”

“Hey, watch it short stuff.” Minho teased.

“Or what?”

They slowed to a stop at the traffic signal.

“Or I’ll fold _you_ in half.”

“Don't threaten me with a good time.” Jonghyun rested his head on his hand, and Minho couldn't help but chuckle at his half asleep boyfriend.

“What do you have planned tomorrow?” Minho inquired, pulling up to their apartment complex. Jonghyun didn't answer right away, and when Minho looked over, he was quietly snoring away, caught up in whatever world his mind constructed in these late hours.

Minho could have looked at him like that forever, how his lips parted just so and how his eyelashes fanned out across his cheeks. With the lights from the building hitting his face just so, he really looked like an angel.

“Jonghyunnie,” Minho said softly, almost guilty to be waking him up, “we’re home love. Wake up, then we can go inside and rest together.” He shook the smaller man awake, welcoming an upset pout on his face.

“You woke me up,” Jonghyun whined, stretching his arms as much as he could in the compact area, “you woke me _up_ and it takes me _forever_ to go to sleep Minnie.”

Minho smiled over at Jonghyun, leaning over and giving him a peck on the cheek as he turned the car off. He got out and walked around to Jonghyun’s side, offering his hand to him and holding him by his waist as he got out. “You’re a big baby you know that?”

“A big baby running on no sleep.” Jonghyun huffed as he took the keys to their apartment out of Minho’s hands and slinked inside the dwelling, taking his shoes off at the door and making his way to their bedroom with no time to spare.

Minho couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of Jonghyun sleepily trying to take off his shirt and stumbling into the table in the process. He shook his head fondly, going to the kitchen to make tea for the smaller. As he waited for the water to heat up, Minho busied himself with dishes and prepared lunch and dinner for tomorrow, never too keen on breakfast.

When the tea was ready, Minho poured Jonghyun a cup and got him a cold water bottle as well. Minho was greeted by the sight of Jonghyun stripped down to his boxers, sitting up and writing away in one of his many unfilled notebooks.

“Thought you would’ve crashed out by now,” Minho smiled, handing Jonghyun the tea, “why are you still waiting up?”

Jonghyun took a sip, feeling his body warm instantly and coiling into himself in an attempt to preserve that heat. “You said we’d sleep together, so…”

After so many years with each other, Minho still felt his heart skip beats at Jonghyun’s small acts of romanticism. He got himself ready for sleep and crawled into bed next to his angelic boyfriend.

“Oh, yeah,” Minho took the water bottle from his nightstand and handed it to Jonghyun, “usually these help you sleep, so I brought you this.”

Jonghyun set the bottle down on his nightstand next to his empty cup of tea and wrapped his arms around Minho.

“I think I’m more than okay with this tonight.” He sighed sleepily into the crook of Minho’s shoulder, kissing his neck and burrowing himself closer into Minho. “Goodnight honey.”

Minho rested his head atop Jonghyun’s, pressing a kiss to the top of fluffy white hair and cradling his head gently, as though he were made of porcelain. He was always so careful with him. Jonghyun was his whole world, his sun, stars, solar system, his  _everything_. He was the moon, and Minho loved the moon in all its phases.

“Hey, Jonghyun.”

“Mmm?”

“I love you,” emphasized with a squeeze and another kiss, for good measure. “Sleep well angel, you did a good job today.”

“I love you too Minnie. You did well today, too.”

They fell asleep like that, murmuring words of love and reassurance into the other's ear, thanking the planets for aligning in such a way that it allowed for them to be together. It was in the stars that they were forever, no matter the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and being so supportive after all this time! :-)


End file.
